1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointer which is used in timepieces such as wristwatches or measuring instruments such as meters, and a timepiece provided with the pointer.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a pointer of a wristwatch is known in which a plurality of fiber sheets having carbon fibers arranged in one direction are laminated with the arrangement directions of the carbon fibers being varied, whereby a material sheet is formed, and a pointer body is formed with this material sheet so that the weight of the pointer body is reduced, as described in Japanese Patent No. 5447900.
However, this pointer has a problem in that the rigidity is not sufficiently secured unless a plurality of fiber sheets having carbon fibers arranged in one direction are laminated, so that the entire thickness is large and the further reduction of the weight cannot be achieved.
The present invention relates to a pointer and a timepiece provided with the pointer where the thickness of the pointer body is formed thinner with its rigidity being secured so as to achieve the further reduction of the weight thereof.